


you'll be okay

by sneezefiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Kuroo is really soft here, M/M, kuroo x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: kuroo probably could've been a(n) (unorthodox) therapist.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	you'll be okay

You’ve already soaked through the fabric of his shirt with a generous number of tears, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind. After all, he hasn’t said anything denoting irritation about being the basin of a salty waterfall.

Instead, he’s whispering sweet words into your hair. 

Well, they’re _kind_ of sweet?

“Hey, now,” he murmurs, “at least your crying face is cute,” Kuroo threads a hand into your hair, twirling a piece between his fingers.

You let out a scattered breath, your chest shaking with each inhalation.

Since your chin is on his shoulder, he shakes a bit too, but he’s quick to bring another hand to your back. You’re thankful for his sturdiness in this moment.

Kuroo’s fingers massage at the base of your back. 

“If I looked as good as you when I cried, I’d try to do it every week.”

He grins against your cheek and you almost smile. _Almost_.

If you could laugh at his comments, you would. But today couldn’t have _possibly_ been shittier. And people? Well, let’s just say you’re _sick_ of a majority of the human race right now. Maybe you should get Kuroo to ask Kenma about buying a VR headset to take you away from this place, even just mentally.

But like a dam brimming full with water, you were already on the verge of spilling over. It only took a little rainfall, a few thunderclouds, to send you over the edge. So, for the first time in a while, you succumbed to the weight of it all.

“-ing to me?”

You hum in the shape of a question mark. Whatever that means.

Kuroo somehow understands anyway.

“I said, are you even listening to me?” You can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

Although, if anyone could roll their eyes fondly, it would be him.

You shift, nestling further into his neck. “Not really,” you sniff, “...sorry.”

He softens and you feel the smile fall from his face. Kuroo sighs and the vibrations tickle your ear.

In a smooth movement, he leans away from you, forcing you to support yourself.

You whine, grasping for his shirt with the saddest eyes you can muster, but if he notices your puppy-dog expression, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, a calloused thumb lifts to your cheekbone.

He swipes it over a still-damp tear line, catching a drop in the process. His hands aren’t particularly warm, but they bring you incommunicable comfort.

Golden, cat-like eyes study your face.

You watch as he memorizes each and every puffy feature. While his eyes wander, Kuroo’s thumb brushes against your brow bone.

His lips purse and his hand moves to your jaw, making a path all the way down to your neck. Your tears were resting there as well, barely veiled by the shadow of your chin.

Kuroo’s fingers rest there, steady and unmoving. Yeah, his hands definitely aren’t warm… but with all the crying and shaking and staring, _you_ sure are. You almost speak just to break the silence, but you can’t think of anything to say.

Kuroo was always better with words in these situations anyway.

He opens his mouth slowly, choosing his words carefully.

“You’re gonna be okay, y’know?”

The world seems to stop.

With parted lips, your eyes catch his especially gentle ones.

_When’s the last time you heard that?_

Of course, Kuroo continuously reminds you that he loves you. Kenma tells you in his softest voice that you can always crash at his place (though he may not actually _want_ the company.) Even your friends do their best to encourage you and keep you afloat when life is heavy.

But the idea that you’ll actually be _okay_? That time will continue ticking and the world will keep on spinning, even when it feels like it’s crashing down on you? That you aren’t actually failing even though it really does feel like you are?

Kuroo circles his thumb on your neck, “I _mean_ it. You’ll be okay.”

It’s like you’ve just shrugged a bag full of bricks off of your back.

More like, Kuroo has taken it off of you and chucked it out of the bedroom window.

That thought alone persuades your lips to form a watery smile.

A few more tears slip out before his hand shifts to the back of your head. He pulls you toward him.

Warm and slightly chapped lips press against your forehead. 

He stays there, letting you take in this delicate action. It’s full of tenderness. You can practically _feel_ his reassuring words through the chaste kiss.

You don’t have to think too hard about it. You don’t even have to _believe_ what he said. But right now, this is what you need to hear.

He repeats it once more. _“You’ll be okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo fluff because i adore him :((( it's been a rough month for so many of us and i think it's because it's winter and we still haven't had a lot of human interaction and life, in general, is just a strain. please take care of yourselves and think sweet thoughts about kuroo forehead kisses!
> 
> much love,  
> gracie  
> —  
> you can find me on tumblr: [@sneezefiction](https://sneezefiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
